Lion King InuYasha style
by GabbyWolfe
Summary: I came up with a crazy Idea to cross LionKing with InuYasha.. There InuYasha characters but there lions, some are not lions are other creatures.. Enjoy..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Outcast..

InuTasho who is a white lion and his wife Izayoi who is a tan lion, were king and queen at pride rock. One night they were blessed with a child. A little white lion cub who were to be next to be king. They named him Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was a very good cub, until one day he was playing in the low land's and ran into a dark lion named Naraku.

Naraku would give Sesshomaru location's of dangerous spots, so he'd get him self into mischief. Of course Sesshomaru thought he could handle anything and loved adventure.

Sesshomaru kept getting into trouble because of Naraku. He began to hate his father for scolding him due to what Naraku filled his head with.

Three years later InuTasho and Izayoi had a second child who is a dark lion cub, with odd coloration. They named him InuYasha.

Ever since InuYasha was born he had ben the center of attention and Sesshomaru was jealous.

One day Sesshomaru just had it with InuYasha and went to Naraku for advice.

Naraku was in a cave not far from the low lands where Sesshomaru had found him. He ran to Naraku saying "Naraku!"

Naraku greeted him and said "What is it Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru sat down and said "I don't get it. How come I never got any attention and he dose. All's I get is punishment or I'm yelled at for something stupid."

Naraku walked up to Sesshomaru with an evil grin on his face and said "That's because they do not love you. You know, your no longer next in line to be king, your brother is."

Sesshomaru's face went blank and said "What! That can't be !"

Naraku circled him and said "Oh, but it is."

Sesshomaru started to tear, he watched Naraku circle and said "But, why?"

Naraku sat down in front of him and said " Oh, no need for tears little Sesshomaru. You simply need to eliminate the problem."

Sesshomaru turned his head side ways looking at Naraku confused and asked "How?"

Naraku smiled and said "You see it's quite simple really, just eliminate the problem by killing your brother. If he no longer exists then your surly to re claim your place."

Sesshomaru was a bit unsure and said "What!"

Naraku shook his head and said "I'm afraid it's the only way, deer Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, a evil expression came upon his face with in moments and he asked "How do you suppose I do such a thing?"

Naraku smiled and said "I have a plan, I'll do it for you. Just lead them to the out land's where I'll have two hyena's do the job. All's you have to do is lead him there."

Sesshomaru was all for the idea and said "Okay."

Naraku smiled and said "Good, now go."

Sesshomaru stood up and nodded. he took off looking for his brother.

Sesshomaru went running for the lion's den and asked his mom "Mom, where's InuYasha?"

Izayoi looked at Kagome's mom confused then looked at Sesshomaru and said "He's out playing with Kagome, why?"

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders and said "No reason, just wanted to play hide and seek with them."

Izayoi smiled and said "He should be around some where."

Sesshomaru turned to run off and said "Okay, thanks's mom."

Sesshomaru ran off looking around for his brother in the pride lands. After searching for a while he found them. They were laying by a savanna tree in the shade talking.

As Sesshomaru walked up to them, InuYasha noticed his brother coming. He stood up to face him and said to Kagome "Oh man, look who's coming."

She got up to look and shook her head and said "Oh no, not your brother, great."

Sesshomaru reached them and InuYasha said "Look who's here."

Kagome glared at him and said "What do you want?"

Sesshomaru looked at the two funny wondering what there problem was and said " Nothing, I just wanted to see if you guy's would like to go some where cool."

InuYasha looked at Kagome wondering why his brother was being so nice all of a sudden then asked Sesshomaru "Like you'd know any where cool."

Sesshomaru didn't like his brother's attitude and snapped "I do too!"

Kagome giggled and said "So where is this cool place?"

Sesshomaru sighed and said "If you follow me, I will show you."

InuYasha gave Sesshomaru a twisted look and said "No way!"

Sesshomaru turned to walk away from them and said "So be it, chicken."

InuYasha walked along side Sesshomaru and said "What did you say?"

Sesshomaru smirked at his brother evilly and said "Wimp."

InuYasha looked at Kagome, he then looked at Sesshomaru with his ears back and said "Fine, we'll go! I'll show you a wimp!"

Sesshomaru smiled and said "Great, let's go."

They followed him to the out land's and they stopped by a deadly looking tree with elephant bone's lying all around.

Sesshomaru looked around to make sure they were in the right spot and said "Ahh, here we are."

InuYasha looked around with his jaw open in shock and said "Uh, this isn't so cool."

Kagome was a bit scared, she crouched down shaking a little and said "This is the out land's! We shouldn't be here."

Sesshomaru gave her a look as if he didn't care and said "So."

InuYasha got in Sesshomaru's face and said "So! Were going to get into trouble!"

Before anyone could say anything else two hyena's could be heard laughing from behind.

The cubs turned to look around and seen two female hyena's walking up behind them.

"Well, Well, what do we have here Kanna?" Kagura said to her sister Kanna.

"Hmmm, look's like we've got the future king and his friend here Kagura." Kanna said to Kagura.

Kagura smiled at Kanna evilly and said "What do you suppose we do with them Kanna?"

InuYasha watched the two hyena's walk up to them with his ears tucked back and said "Feh, you don't scare me."

Kagome crouched down shaking again and said "InuYasha."

Kagura laughed, she got up into InuYasha's face and said "Oh no?"

InuYasha puffed out his chest trying to act brave and said "No, I got my big brother here to protect me."

Kanna laughed and said "Oh, big brother can't save you."

Kagura snapped at InuYasha and Kagome. The two cubs ran and the hyena's chased them. Sesshomaru just stood aside and watched smiling evilly. InuYasha kept running around and shouted "Sesshomaru, help!"

Sesshomaru just ignored his brother's cry and did nothing.

The hyena's ganged up on Kagome and InuYasha. They trapped the cubs against a rock wall formation. They attacked the cubs leaving them there beat up on the ground barely able to stand.

InuYasha looked up and said "Sesshomaru, help."

Sesshomaru walked up to them, he shoved his way between the hyena's and looked down at his badly beaten brother. InuYasha looked up at Sesshomaru saddened and confused then said "Sesshomaru, why?"

Sesshomaru looked at the two with a cold straight face and said "I don't believe the job is done."

InuYasha could not stand up, he was on the ground on his belly. He looked up at his brother teary eye'd and said "What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and said " I was supposed to be king, then you came along. So now I have to eliminate the problem."

InuYasha's eye's widened in fear. Sesshomaru raised his paw at InuYasha and said "Die."

He went to hit the two to finish the job but a voice from behind bellowed shouting "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru stopped, he put his tail between his legs when he recognized the voice. He turned around to look while crouching down, he gulped and InuTasho was standing behind him. Sesshomaru smirked and said "H-h-hi dad."

InuTasho towered over his son and said "What did you do to your brother and Kagome?"

Sesshomaru looked behind him, he was shaking in fear of his father and said "Nothing! It was the hyena's, it wasn't me!"

InuTasho did not believe Sesshomaru, he witnessed most of what had happened. InuTasho picked up Kagome and put her on his back. He picked InuYasha up on his mouth shook his head at Sesshomaru, turned around and walked back to pride rock. Sesshomaru followed with his head hung low, realizing what trouble he was now in.

Once they got back InuTasho took Sesshomaru on a walk. When they were far enough he looked at Sesshomaru and said "What were you thinking?"

Sesshomaru looked sad with his ears tucked in and said "I don't know."

InuTasho shook his head in shame and said" You tried to kill your brother, why?"

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulder's and said "I don't know."

InuTasho wasn't happy he wasn't getting a straight answer and said "I've had it with you, your nothing but trouble. You used to be so good, what happened?"

Sesshomaru plopped his butt down to sit with his head hung low and said " I don't know."

InuTasho closed his eye's displeased with Sesshomaru and said "Look, I wan't you to leave. I'm exiling you from the pride lands. You are no longer future king, your brother now is."

Sesshomaru thought InuYasha was all along and was shocked. He looked up at his dad and said "But! But! It wasn't my fault!"

InuTasho turned his head from Sesshomaru and said while closing his eye's " How can I trust you if all you do is lie."

Sesshomaru's jaw dropped in shock and didn't know what to do. He walked up to his dad and said "But, but, dad."

InuTasho turned away from him and said "Just go."

Sesshomaru backed up saddened and confused. He started to sniffle, he turned around and ran, crying.

End of Chapter 1 next Chapter 2


	2. Sesshy's run in

Chapter 2..

When Sesshomaru ran off, he was crying. He ran off past the desert and into another area with a jungle and beautiful waterfall. He just plopped down by a rock and cried thinking _'I'm so stupid, I should have never listened to Naraku, damn that InuYasha if he was never born, none of this would have happened.'_

It was getting late, so he got up to walk around a bit to help ease his mind. As he was walking he wasn't watching where he was going, someone was running around and pounced right on him. He got up and seen this female lion cub getting up. This cub was a light sandy color with white and a reddish, magenta tail, and aqua green eye's. They both got up, and Sesshomaru was on his guard.

"Grrr, you idiot, you knocked me down!" Sesshomaru snapped at her.

She looked at him with her nose scrunched, "Sorry!" She sarcastically said, "I didn't see you there."

"Well, you should watch where your walking!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"Jeez, what's with you," she asked and shook her head, "sound's like someone woke up on the wrong side of the grass."

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"And if I don't?" She sarcastically said and went to approach him.

Sesshomaru growled, and well, tried to roar. It wasn't much of a roar, more like a meow a cat would make, but deeper with a growl to it. She rolled her eye's shaking her head, "Oh please, spare me," she said shaking her head, " are you finished?"

"Huh?" Sesshomaru said curiously, "your not scared?"

"Uh, no," she said laughing at him, "why should I be, I mean I can do that too."

So she tried to roar too, and sounded like him but a bit lighter due to she's a female.

"Don't pick on me," Sesshomaru snapped.

"Who said I was picking," she said and closed her eye's, "you really have a bad temper, jeez, what did I ever do to you?"

Sesshomaru sighed, he closed his eye's and was getting annoyed, "Stupid, you pounced on me," he said.

"I said I was sorry, okay?" she said then turned around and sat with her back to him.

"Whatever," Sesshomaru said then walked away.

She looked back with her eye's half shut, "Hey," she said, then got up and followed him, "where are you going?"  
"No where," Sesshomaru said and sighed with a unhappy look on his face, "just leave me alone."

"What's wrong?" she asked confused.

"Nothing," Sesshomaru said and tried to walk ahead of her, but she kept up with him, "just go away, mind your own business."

"Oh come on," she said shaking her head, then glancing at him, "you can tell me, It's not like I'm going to tell anyone, there's no other lion's here but us I guess, well I haven't ran into any other one's anyway's."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked curiously, "don't you have a family to run to, now go, shoo, leave me be."

"No, Mr. Crabby pant's, I don't," she said then sighed, "my parents were killed, and I was driven off to this land by force, what's your story?"

Sesshomaru sighed, he stopped walking, sat down with his head down, "I rather not talk about it," he said in a low tone of voice.

"Oh, well," she said then looked down, "you don't have to tell me, so what is your name?"

"I'm Sesshomaru," he said with a sigh, "who are you?"

"I'm Kotoyo," she said and stood up swishing her tail, "so, can I hang around you, seeing were both alone, It would be good to stick together, then be on our own."

Sesshomaru looked up and rolled his eye's, "I don't care," he said.

"Oh good," Kotoyo said happily, "so how long have you been in these land's?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "I just got her," he said, "how about you?"

"Oh, I've been here for a few weeks," she said, "well it's good I ran into you, because I know these land's better then you, I can show you around."

"Oh goody," Sesshomaru sarcastically said in a low tone of voice, "just what I alway's wanted."

"Jeez," Kotoyo said, "show some appreciation, will ya?"

Then she walked up to him to get closer, "So are you hungry?"

"No," he said shaking his head, "I just want to sleep, this has to be a dream, I must be dreaming."

"I'm sorry," she said shaking her head sadly, "this is not a dream, that is what I thought too when I came here first, and I was wrong."

"Hmpf," Sesshomaru said while closing his eye's and pointing his snout to the sky, "whatever, your just part of my dream too."

"I am not," she said then got up and went to walk off, "come on, I'll show you a safe place to sleep."

"Huh?" he said curiously, "what do you mean safe?"

"Well," she said walking up to him again, "I said your the only lion I've ran into here, but there's wolve's around here, there usually in the desert, but they come here for food or drinks. If they find us, they'll just see us as there next main course."

"Oh," Sesshomaru said, then got up to walk, "Well, I can handel them."

Kotoyo lead the way to a safe place, "Oh, you think you can, but I can assure you, you can't," she said giggling, "your just a cub, your not a full grown lion yet."

"So," he said offendingly, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, you won't be able to handle a wolf that's twice the size of you," she said, "Kouga is the leader of the wolf pack in these part's, and he is very temperamental and not so nice at times. I nearly got killed a few time's, he's bigger then the other wolf's, because he is the leader I guess, but still," she said shuttering at the thought of Kouga, "you will be killed in an instant by him, if he catches you."

Sesshomaru rolled his eye's, he got silent and didn't believe her. He thought he could handle a wolf, it's nothing, so he thought. She finally lead them to a safe place to stay, it was a cave behind the waterfall.

"Here," she said while laying down, "he won't find us here, the waterfall would throw off our sent."

"Oh," Sesshomaru said and laid down next to a rock, "okay."

"Well, good night," she said and closed her eye's and went to sleep.

"Yeah, whatever," he said then turned his head away facing the wall.

He deeply sighed, and silently cried to him self, so she couldn't hear him. He finally closed his eye's with thought's of regret and fell asleep. The next morning he woke up, thinking it was all a dream. He thought when he woke he was going to be in the cave with his father, brother and mother at pride rock. When he woke up he looked around and realized it was not a dream, he looked around and saw Kotoyo sleeping. He got up, and walked over to her. He sat down in front of her face, then nudged her with his paw, "Hey, hey, Kotoyo," he said, "wake up."

She threw her paw out to say no, she yawned and just went back to sleep. He nudged her again, and this time she woke up, "What is it?" she asked while yawning and still groggy.

"I'm hungry, where can we find food?" Sesshomaru asked her.

She got up, stretched her paw's out, and yawned again, "Come on, there's fish in the pool of water that the waterfall, fall's into," she said.

She went first, she peaked out behind the waterfall to make sure no wolves were around. Then they went out and by the water. She jumped in, "Wooo it's cold!" she shouted while laughing, "come on."

"Huh?" he said looking at her curiously, "do you expect me to go into the water?"

"Yeah," she said while splashing around, "your fish won't catch it's self."

"Aren't you supposed to catch it for me?" he asked her.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked offendinly.

"Well," he said and closed his eye's, "where I come from, the lionesses do the hunting for the lion's."

"Huh!" she puffed, "well were not home now are we? Every lion fend's for there self here, I'm not catching your food if that's what your implying. You have teeth and claws, you can catch it your self."

"Gee, Thank's," Sesshomaru said sarcastically, "then I don't want anything to eat."

"Oh stop," she said then got out of the pool of water.

Sesshomaru sat there with his eye's closed and nose pointed to the air. He swished his tail and was insisting on her catching his food. She snuck behind him, ran up to him and head butted him into the pool of water, "catch it your self!" she snapped.

Sesshomaru splashed around and gasped, "What did you do that for!" he shouted.

She stood on the bank of the water with a angry look on her face, "I told you," she said then jumped in, "I'm not catching your food for you."

"Fine!" he snapped, "what good is it that we stick together if you will not do as I say."

"Uh, hello," she snapped back, "who do you think you are to order me around?"

He caught a fish, then jumped out of the water and shook like a dog to shake the water off.

"Well," he said, while standing on the bank and looking at her with an evil look on his face, "seeing I'm the lion and your the lioness, and I'm the only lion here, dosen't that make me king, or ruler of these land's?"

Her jaw dropped in outrage, she caught her fish, jumped out and shook the water off next to him purposely to get him wet, "I don't think so," she snapped, "You can't alway's have your way! I am not going to obey you, and you are not going to boss me around and think you rule these lands. Were not in a pride, so the rules don't stand."

"Say's you," he said bluntly, "I said so, so it's what I say, for I am the future king of pride rock."

"Huh," she said unimpressed, " well apparently, you were the king of the pride land's, you are the future king, then what's a future king doing in my neck of the woods?"

"Don't be smart," he snapped, "I ran away."

"Why?" she asked curiously, but still angry.

"Because, " he snapped and lied horribly, "I felt like it, I hate my brother, I hate that we share the same parent's, I wish he'd just die!"

"So," she snapped, "that's no excuse to push me around thinking I'm your servant."

"Just leave me alone," he snapped, then picked up his fish and ran off.

She laid down and was angry, "Fine, I don't need you around," she shouted, and just concentrated on her fish.

Sesshomaru walked off with his head down, he plopped on some grass and deeply sighed, "Stupid cub," he said to him self, "she act's if it's no big deal, hmpf."

He closed his eye's to rest again, he was so down about what had happened, he just felt like sleeping again. After a few hour's, out of no where, he was awaken by a scream.

"Aaaaa! Get away from me! Leave me alone, I'm only a cub!" a female cub voice shouted.

"Huh," Sesshomaru said to him self, then got up and looked around for the direction of where the voice was coming from. He recognized the voice, it was Kotoyo's. Then he heard her voice again.

"Help! AAAaa, I'm gona die, I'm gona die!" She shouted, then after she shouted Sesshomaru heard an unfamiliar male voice , "Shut up! stop squirming, I'm going to catch you once and for all!" the voice shouted that lead to a howl.

Sesshomaru's eye's lit up, he looked around and ran off in the direction he heard the voices.

End of Chapter, Next Chapter 3.. "Back to the pride lands.."


End file.
